


Worthy

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: A mission goes awry, leaving Cassandra on the brink of death. However, fate has other plans for the dancing Songbird.





	Worthy

“REINHARDT!” Cassandra screamed, watching the crusader speed off into a line of Talon omnics. She growled, her spear meeting the body of a Talon omnic before pulling out, a swirl to heal Tracer as she sped by. “Dammit! I can’t run as fast as that suit of armor!” She snapped. 

 

She was on a mission investigating Talon Activity in the Black Forest of Germany with Reinhardt, Tracer, and Genji, only to find a Talon trap in the ruined village. Reinhardt had just sped ahead into the fray, leaving the dancer behind. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled water close to her for Aqua Shield before speeding over to the armored German. 

 

“Reinhardt, you can’t just run off like that!” She scolded. The German let out an apologetic chuckle underneath his helmet. “I’m not as fast as Angela nor can I heal from afar!” 

 

“Aww, come on!” Tracer giggled as she sped on over, ever full of exuberance. “We’ve got proof Talon was doing some shady stuff here, which hopefully means that we can convince the EU to let Overwatch be reunited legally.” 

 

“Talon is associated with shade regardless.” Cassandra replied lazily. “But hopefully we have en-”

 

_ “Keep an eye out, there’s a sniper nearby!” _ Came Genji’s voice over the com. 

 

“Gotcha.” Cassandra replied, the swirling water loosening just a little. She saw the glimpse of red and used the water around her to form a Spear to fire at it. 

 

_ BANG! _

 

* * *

 

The first thing Cassandra saw was water. She felt like she was slowly sinking, the moon slowly growing distant. Her chest ached and she glanced down, seeing blooming red from a gunshot wound. 

 

_ ‘Did...did that assassin get me?’ _ She wondered.  _ ‘I remember...red...a red visor.’ _ She looked around, seeing only endless darkness. Looking back up to the moon above, she squinted. She faintly saw a tiny forget-me-not, floating away from her.  _ ‘I...I suppose it’s alright.’ _ She thought with a smile.  _ ‘I found Hanzo and Genji...my friends, they’re alive. They’re alright.’ _ Her eyes closed.  _ ‘They’ll be alright.’ _

 

She heard something below her, a deep roar. A familiar roar. She opened her eyes and turned around, seeing a glimmer of blue from the depths below. She squinted, seeing the glimmer split into two. Her eyes widened as she recognized the glimmer, racing closer to her.

 

The Shimada dragons. Specifically, Hanzo’s. 

 

The force of their flight sent her upward, towards the surface of whatever sea she found herself in. Surfacing up with them, she let out a gasp as her lungs filled with sea air. The dragons flew into the air while she found herself standing on the water’s surface. She blinked, looking down. The water was still, almost like she was standing on glass. The dragons curved their movements to fly around her before their heads hovered in front of her. 

 

“Kenji, Tomo…” She whispered. “I...you…” She found herself at a loss for words. The dragons nuzzled her, earning a soft giggle from her. “I guess you don’t want me to go yet?”

 

_ ‘Of course not.’ _ A deep voice resonated in her head. She blinked.  _ ‘We cannot let you leave, not yet. Not before your time.’ _

 

_ ‘You make our master happy.’ _ A second, slightly higher in octave, added to the first.  _ ‘He has denied himself for so long, believing himself unworthy. Even after being forgiven…’ _

 

_ ‘You are worthy, Cassandra Destler. Worthy of us. Worthy of Hanzo. Worthy of a dragon of your own.’ _

 

And with that, they flew into the skies above. Cassandra felt the water disturbed beneath her and stepped aside. Bursting from the waters depths was a dragon, swirling as it shook the water off it’s body before floating around her. She noted that, like Kenji and Tomo, was blue. However, the golden filaments that flew with the dragon reminded her of a leafy sea dragon. It turned to her, eyes looking at her quizzically. She reached out, holding the dragon’s head in her hands. She opened her mouth to say something but words failed her. The realization that she was worthy in the first place, worthy of a boon from spirit dragons that were millennium older than her, worthy of something she had no connection to the first place, her heart swelled with emotion. She pulled the dragon close to her, earning a happy purr from the dragon. 

 

_ ‘Cordelia…!’ _

 

* * *

 

Cassandra blinked awake to the sound of beeping. She looked around, realizing she was in a medbay. She must have been rushed here after she was wounded. She shifted a little with a grunt, cracking her back in her bed. 

 

“Morning sleeping beauty, did you enjoy your nap?” Came a voice. Cassandra gasped, her head whipping to the chair in the corner. Sitting in the chair was Diana, reading off her holopad with a smirk as she looked at Cassandra. “I don't think Hanzo will appreciate you flirting with death, after all you are his woman.” 

 

“Sorry…” Cassandra blushed. “How long have I been out?” 

 

“A few hours.” Diana replied casually. 

 

“I must have worried Hanzo to death.” 

 

“Oh you did more than just worry him.” Diana gestured to the door with Apollo snarling loudly with Kenji and Tomo roaring back at him. “Well… I pissed off those dragons by not letting them come in while Angela worked to stabilize you.”

 

“Shoot...Kenji! Tomo! Come here. And be gentle.” She snapped at the two. Diana whistled a tune and soon enough the growling stopped, with Apollo peeking his head into the room. As he quickly trotted over to Diana’s side, the dragons surged towards her, coiling in her lap and purring loudly. “Aw, you sweet boys, worried about me.” She hummed, petting the two. 

 

“Well then I’ll take that as my cue to leave, come on  _ Kuya _ .” Diana chuckled standing up and heading out the door with Apollo on her heels. Opening the door she was face to face with Hanzo. “I think your sleeping beauty needs a few kisses to fully wake up from her nightmare.” She pat his shoulder before heading out of the room. Hanzo’s gaze was briefly confused before he went to her side. She held out her hand, letting him take it. 

 

“Cassandra, I-”

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” She squeezed his hand. The archer pressed his lips against her knuckles. 

 

“When I heard an assassin hit you, I feared the worst.”

 

“I expected that assassin bullet to come at me sooner, actually.” Cassandra admitted. Hanzo shot her a worried look. “What? A wildly popular super-star who’s actively against Talon? I th-” 

 

“Enough. Please.” She noticed the desperation in his voice.

 

“...alright. I’m sorry.” She leaned back. The dragons shifted and returned back to Hanzo’s arm. 

 

“You’ve searched for me for so long and yet you’re so willing to throw your life away for making the world better.”

 

“Oof, you got me there.” Cassandra replied dryly. 

 

“Cassandra!” Hanzo hissed. Cassandra winced. “You thought I was dead for years, a fact you’ve wasted no time to remind me of. Do you want what we have to have been in vain?” 

 

“...no.” She looked to him. “No, I don’t.”

 

“I cannot stop them from sending you out on missions. I...do not have the power. I know you would languish being cooped up at base. But…” She noticed the tears beginning to form. “I beg of you, don’t throw your life away. Not after everything you’ve done!” 

 

“Hanzo, I’m sorry…” Cassandra murmured, reaching out to pull him close. She felt the equipment move as he moved to be close to her. “I promise to be more cautious. I’m sorry for worrying you sick.” She felt dampness form on her chest and noticed his chest heave. Her heart sunk at the sound. 

 

He was crying and she was the cause of it. 

 

She pressed her lips to his head, thinking of what to do to deal with the sobbing archer.

 

“Hanzo...my dragon prince, do you want to stay with me tonight? I’ll deal with Angela in the morning.” She hummed. The archer said nothing as he slipped into the bed, carefully holding her close. His head resting carefully over her heart, trying to ease his racing mind. Cassandra hummed running her hands through his hair, undoing his tie to let the silky black hair fall down onto his shoulders. Angela would most likely throw a fit in the morning (or whenever she came back in for a check-up) but decided to deal with that when she came. 

 

As she drifted into slumber, she swore she felt Cordelia curl up on her shoulder. Oh yeah, that. 

 

She would deal with that in the morning as well.

 

* * *

 

That morning, Apollo trotted into the medbay that Cassandra was in. Diana had somehow convinced Angela to let Apollo check in on the dancer and take the morning off. Stepping into the room, he noticed the archer and dancer were both fast asleep in the medical bed. He carefully placed a blanket over the sleeping couple making not to disturb them. After slowly disconnecting some of the equipment, putting it away and tossing out the trash, he left the room. A few minutes later, he brought back a Bamboo water fountain kit from Hanzo’s room. After filling it with some water, he faded back to Diana's side as the fountain filled the silent room with rushing water and the soft clatter of bamboo.

 

A few hours later, Cassandra groaned as she was roused awake from the sound. “Who...in the world…” She sighed and sat up. The archer groaned awake as she sat up. He too sat up and let out a gasp and she realized that Cordelia was still on her shoulder. The spirit dragon let out a started squeak and stared at Hanzo. 

 

“Is that…?”

 

“A spirit dragon? Yes, yes it is.” She hummed. She looked at Hanzo, noticing his expression change from shock to joy. 

 

“The dragons…”

 

“Kenji and Tomo, they said they found me worthy. Worthy of them, worthy of you, worthy of...her.” Cassandra said. “I imagine that was why they were so agitated when I woke up. They wanted to stay with me since I was worthy of their presence and Apollo wasn’t having any of that.”

 

“They went to come find me…and show me what you were given by the ancient dragons… but I was too blinded by rage and worry to realize that.” Cassandra felt a twinge of guilt at his words. He wasn’t wrong, her critical state would worried anyone sick. 

 

“Would you like to hold her?” 

 

“Me?” Hanzo asked, almost dumbly. 

 

“Uh, yes you. You’re the only person here and it was your dragons who told me I was worthy in the first place.” Cassandra said, as if it was obvious. Hanzo stared at the dragon, who was staring at him back. The two sat there, a silence hanging between them. Cassandra watched as his nervous hand, very carefully, presented itself to the new dragon. The dragon stared at his hand, looking at the appendage quizzically. She nuzzled his fingers happily. She heard Hanzo let out a soft sigh of relief, perhaps one he didn’t realize he was holding. The dragon scrambled onto his hand. Cassandra blushed. It felt like as if he was holding her very soul. Perhaps it was the same sensation he felt when Kenji and Tomo were out and she was giving the needy duo affection and kisses.

 

“How?” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“How did they tell you you were worthy?” 

 

“Oh, I...hm, I think that was when I was drifting between life and death.” Cassandra explained. “I figured I was dying...I had contented myself with the fact that I found you, that you were OK. You would be OK.” He winced and she quickly sensed that he wouldn’t be quite OK after she passed. “I was drifting in the ocean, I could see the moon through the water. I heard a roar behind me and turned around and I just...saw the dragons, coming from the darkness that was beneath me and lifting me out of the darkness of the water. When I was standing, they told me that they didn’t want me to go yet, that I wasn’t ready to go yet.” Hanzo nodded, staring down at the sea dragon now sitting up properly in his hand. “They told me that I made you happy, even after you had denied yourself for so long. That’s why they wanted me to stay. That’s why I was worthy of a Shimada Spirit Dragon and you.” 

 

“I see…” He murmured. “And...do you know her name?”

 

“It just popped into my head. Her name. It’s Cordelia.” 

 

“Cordelia…” He murmured. The dragon shot forward, her head meeting his lips. The two let out a surprised yelp before Cassandra laughed. 

 

“I think she likes you.” 

 

“I...I guess.” He couldn’t help but laugh with her. Cassandra relished the sound of his laughter. She reached up, her hand moving into his silky hair before she pulled him into a kiss. Cordelia let out a pleased chirp before moving back onto her master. She felt the dragon almost settle into her heart. She pulled back a little. 

 

“I never expected to be worthy of a dragon…” She murmured. “You know how we Westerners don’t really have the idea of spirit guardians as a concept.” 

 

“I am aware of that. The...elders of the clan would never see a Westerner as worthy.” She noticed the strain in his voice from mentioning the clan elders.

 

“If any of them still live, I can imagine the shock on their faces upon seeing Cordeila.” Cassandra smiled at the thought. “But they will never know of Cordeila. They aren’t worthy to see her, given what they did to you and Genji.” Her voice turned cold. Hanzo nodded.

 

“I would rather not see them again, if I may be honest.” 

 

“And we will not speak of them any more. I believe it is time for breakfast.” She smiled. “Can you retrieve breakfast for me? Even though I can talk Angela out of letting you stay, I’m certain she won’t take me getting up and walking around so easily.”

 

“Of course.” Hanzo nodded and carefully got out of the bed. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles, earning a blush from the acher. 

 

“I love you, Hanzo.” 

 

“I love you too, Cassandra.” 


End file.
